


Falling Faster Than You Can Run

by Lilt (AwkwardSalutation)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Isolation, Limbo, Regret, Self-Blame, Social Awkwardness, Violence, implied affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSalutation/pseuds/Lilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deadly virus spreads from Asia to the rest of the world killing 99% percent of the people. Stiles is left alone without another choice than go on a lone road trip through the country to see empty cities, wild animals in places they normally wouldn't be and stay away from Sprinklers.<br/>FEM!Stiles<br/>I'll write a better summary later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Faster Than You Can Run

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this story idea in my head for a quite a while now. At first I intended this to be an original story but after failing miserably at creating original characters, I decide to write it as a fanfic. I really want to write this story since Sci-fi, post-apocalyptic worlds and angst are my kind of things.
> 
> I made Stiles to be a girl for few reasons. The future needs babies. But not yet.
> 
> I got this idea for the prologue from a Tumblr post, so credits for the original poster. You made my imagination go wild.

The air was stale out of unwashed dishes, heaps of dirty laundry in the washroom and the complete lack of air-conditioning. There were no electricity, not anymore. Everything electronic - cell phones, TVs, PlayStations and microwaves - was pretty much useless. World wasn't the way it used to be.

 In a small three bedroom apartment, amid of piles cardboard boxes filled with canned food and bottled water, plus stacks of other possibly hoarded items, sat a brown haired girl swaying back and forth while gently caressing an older man, who was laying in her lap. The man was older, much older than the girl. He had a blank stare in his eyes, his breathing was shallow and slow. He was on the edge of life and death.

The young girl looked much more alive than her companion, flushed cheeks and otherwise healthy complexion, but her honey brown eyes were as empty as the man’s, glazed over by a layer of tears that flowed hastily down her cheeks, spattering down onto the man’s pale face. She looked like she hadn't washed in days, hair pointing to all directions, fingertips covered in gray dust and on her chin was a streak of yesterday’s menu.

“I’m so sorry Stiles, this is not how it was supposed to go” The man started only to be interrupted by the girl rocking even harder. She tried to ignore the man but couldn't.

“I was supposed to be there when you…” The man continued with a raspy voice.

“ _Dad, please_ ” Stiles pleaded, voice begging for him to keep quiet, not to say another word.

“Stiles..”

Stiles furrowed her eyebrows And drew a sharp breath before starting to sing silently, hoping to drown out her father's voice, making it easier for her, _or that's what she thought_. Her voice was faint, shaky but full of emotion. Her father let out a compassionate sigh before raising his hand to wipe his daughter’s tears away, exerting all his strenght to do it. She kept on singing, voice quavering more under his touch.

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray”_

“Stiles, honey, we've been through this a many times” Her father couched while facing away from her “You know what to do”

_"You’ll never know dear, how much I love you”_

"Now, Stiles.."

Stiles ceased from singing, slowly turned her head to her right. On a stool laid a gun, gleaming under the rays of the setting sun shining through the windows. Fingers trembling she clutched the gun handle, held it firmly in her hand, brought it closer to her father’s face, eyes staring into his, mentally resisting her father’s orders. He grabbed the barrel and place it to his temple and kept it there in case if she tried to pull it back. He had made his mind long ago, and Stiles knew it. He had reminded her of it many times and every time Stiles had either placed her hands on to her ears or she had escaped to the balcony, and sat there until her father had begged her to come back inside.

“Let me die with dignity” He smiled tenderly, truly meaning every word he uttered. Stiles bit her lip trying to stop her words from coming. Her pulse quickened, beating so loud that it resembled more of a battle drum.

"I love you" her dad said closing his eyes, breathing steadily. Stiles swallowed hard, bit her lower lip until she tasted iron and reluctantly pulled the trigger to end her father's misery.

The gun thumped loudly on the floor, but Stiles didn't hear it. Her ears were ringing from the bang, head spinning from what she had just done. She slumped forward out of nausea, crouching over her father's lifeless body, crying and coughing. A long howling cry echoed throughout the apartment, increasing in volume as it hit the walls, finally creeping under the door to the staircase and was heard by the rats inhabiting the empty flats of the high rise. She had just done the unthinkable, and it would stay with her forever, always lingering in the back of her mind, never letting go.

Few hours later she straightened her back, wiped snot off of her face and tugged her messy hair behind her ear. Stiles' eyes were swollen and red, she wasn't crying. The tears just wouldn't come out anymore. Stiles glanced out of a window to see that the sun had already fallen behind the horizon, glowing its final bits of light into the clouds. The sky was red like the part of the room she was in. With a more quiet voice than before she finished the song. This time she sounded emotionless, almost like a robot.

_"Please, don't take my sunshine away..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to kill me in your imagination. I kind of deserve it, to be honest.  
> Next chapter is going to be longer, muuuuuuuuuuch longer.  
> The name comes from a same named song by Nathaniel Rateliff.  
> I'm not yet sure does it have anything else in common with the story, maybe?
> 
> P.s. A Beta-reader needed


End file.
